Talk:Islamic Feminism/@comment-28170747-20160517181322
Hijab is your right. By all means wear it. But tell your dudes, those sharia jerks who roam Germany and other formerly European countries, that just like YOU have a right to wear what you want, so do women who choose to dress DIFFERENTLY than you. See the real problem here is Muslim intolerance of thier host countries. Come and ask for asylum, money, a new life, peace and security....but at the same time, you don't integrate, hate your host country women especially, and allow your young men to grow up in to ignorant pigs despite receiving the benefits of a highly subsidized European social welfare financed education. My father immigrated OUT of Germany at WWII and he never was entitled. I've never seen so much anger and rage at a European community that has taken in so many of your war and economic refugees. Then to come to their country, and have sharia patrols....HOW DARE THEY. HIJAB is your right. I won't mess with your right if YOU PEOPLE don't mess with mine. That means no rape, no cat calling, no fingering, no Cologne, no Sweden, no Malmo or Rinkeby, no gang rapes, no dragging kaffir "wh**es" by the hair, no acid baths and no honor killings. You know, for an awesome culture and religion, you sure do have a weird way of honoring your women and girls. So in case nobody hasn't explained this to you, if you want to enjoy HIJAB in EUROPE, you must let EUROPEAN WOMEN have the safety and security THEY are accustomed to, even if they are naked, and even if your men get erections just looking at them. You are GUESTS. Remember, those kaffir "wh**es" are financing your first fnew life. See? Living in a Western country is so simple. You just have to afford EVERYBODY the same rights and privileges regardless of religion. See? Now go tell your men that you didn't come all this way to live in the same crappy oppressive circumstances as you did back home. Even if you don't agree that it's oppressive, you MUST respect those who make different decisions than you. That is what Europe is. Integrate now or zip it. You can have all the privileges you want, you can be oppressed if you want, you can have a man lead you around on a leash and call it 'respect for women"...you are absolutely entitled to believe whatever. But your MEN (and women) don't get to victimize/critize/judge or demand change from the people who are paying your way in Europe, or restrict their freedoms. That is considered unfair and unethical. Do you see why people are angry now? When somebody pays your way and takes you in as a guest, you do not act like animals (like the raping and the fingering, and the taharrusch) and you most certainly do not tell THEM they are in the wrong. If they want your hijab off for security processes like getting a driver's license, you follow THEIR rules. You are in THEIR country. This is NOT the middle east. We are civilized and would like the samee from you. Any questions? So simple, but yet so hard.......